


HAPPY BIRTHDAY

by quarkocean



Series: KK合集 [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 惯例生贺
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Series: KK合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818061





	HAPPY BIRTHDAY

上

堂本光一今年22岁，新年临近即是年长一岁的象征,他希望时针过12点的速度越慢越好。  
原本说要来参加生日会的后辈们不是临时参加演唱会，就是去拍戏了，忙不过来。客厅空荡，倒也多了份安静。  
刚小心的点着蜡烛，一根，两根……二十二根，五彩的烛身围成了很好看的心型。摇曳的烛光，泛着点动容。  
“光一别看电视了，要吹蜡烛了。”  
“恩，就来。”光一像孩子般等待着刚带给他的惊喜。17岁的时候，吹灭蜡烛后，手里多了台当时最盛行的PS2；20岁生日时，收到XX名牌的全球限量十条的铂银链子……刚永远是那么的令自己惊奇。  
所以，只是如此想象好的开始期待，事先酝酿好的该有的惊讶与喜悦。  
“喂，小光，快到时间了呢~我读秒喽。10，9，8，7……”  
“我吹了。”几乎是与此同时，卡的很准的时机。  
暗灭，窗外的高楼灯光格外明显，特意的用了喜庆的红，组成各个字母。  
“H A P P Y N E W Y E A R”  
一歪眼，竟变成“H A P P Y B I R T H D A Y”  
光一突然觉得鼻尖酸酸的。似是手臂上多积压了一点力量。  
刚用力的不能再用力的抱紧光一，“生日礼物。”  
好特别，真的好特别。  
出乎意料。  
难以言语的触感，刚还是第一次抱光一呢。  
“咳，咳……松，松一点。”有点喘不过气。  
刚放开手无意推后几步。黑暗中两人依旧能分辨出彼此。  
“光一……”  
“恩？”  
“喜欢么？”  
句子之后是绵长的省略号，指代不明的抢白。光一想。  
“喜欢我么？”亦或是“喜欢这个礼物么？”免不了的二选一。  
“喜欢……喜欢我这么抱住你么？”  
天哪，比想象中还要露骨。  
光一没有回答，反而转身抱住刚。  
很喜欢，好喜欢，喜欢和刚在一起的时光。  
短暂易逝。  
从很早以前开始，甄选会后的相识，莫名的亲昵感伴随身旁，对刚是一点点的依赖，以及那一份安全感。  
随着KINKI KIDS结成，似乎真的和刚形影不离。

但是这真的会是永远么。  
如果你的愿望是永远，我的愿望是永远。  
那是不是一定就要是永远？

下

堂本光一今年28岁，离上一次的生日会，依稀还记得些。已过去半轮。22岁那年后，他就再没习惯过生日。  
始终是缺乏意识，总要等1月2日或1月3日，恍然之间，拍响脑门，“1日刚过去呢~”  
清淡的甚至可以忽视的小后悔只在脑际一闪而过，也并非刻意忽视。生日这回事，按年龄的正比上涨，像抛物线那样，到达一个最高峰后（即顶点），便缓慢下垂。就像是心情的潮起潮伏。  
“生日不是那么重要吧，明天还有工作呢。”匆匆打消向自己即将冲过来的悲伤。  
无已抹去。  
那借口也不过是，借口。

因为刚不在了。光一单飞了4年。  
离开J家的理由，刚草草写了“音乐理念不和”，便放下和光一近十年的情谊，去了好远的地方。  
听说他还在歌唱着，以独创的音乐，实现最初的梦想。  
但是你怎么舍得。  
你怎么舍得离开我。  
那么多回忆，那么多。压的我好累。  
光一亲手点了蜡烛，打火机边缘的热灼伤手指，好烫。28点火光，比预期要壮观。，一圈又一个圈。  
矮长桌是最近才换的，光一坐到长桌最尽头那端。  
沉睡的钟马上复活，鸣发古老而新的一年。  
“咚咚……”就这么敲12下。  
“H A P P Y N E W Y E A R”东京港开始放烟火了。  
光一却没有吹灭蜡烛，单手拖腮，只是一味的微笑  
好似回到过去的时空。  
一步一步被引导。  
是吧？刚。  
离开我的原因，不想再去获知，我想你也是难过不愿的。  
屋子里仅有的火光，燃烧，放大。直到光亮照满整房间。  
“H A P P Y B I R T H D A Y”  
小刚你好像胖了呢。  
决定了，叫你胖刚好了。  
胖刚。

重又摇摆的火光，终于闪现思念许久的人，短暂而清晰的回忆刻入。  
堂本刚笑的好满足，好开心，在长桌另一端，和光一互为镜面。  
在蜡烛点完前，在夜色侵袭后。  
请让我仔细看着你。

火光浮华；岁月老去；万物更迭，  
而有些东西不会改变。  
像我们约定好的永远。

如此美好而温暖。

END  
2007-1-1

后记：  
把新年的第一篇文献给KK，尽量想温暖些。  
我想，  
下一个十年，  
不会太远。  
包括所有的我们爱的人。  
以上


End file.
